


this is where love comes from: we make it

by imaginejolls



Category: Siren (TV 2018)
Genre: 2x08, Cunnilingus, Don't copy to another site, Episode Tag, First Time, Multi, Vaginal Fingering, Yes again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 07:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18219845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginejolls/pseuds/imaginejolls
Summary: A slightly more canon take on their first time making love.





	this is where love comes from: we make it

Ben’s bed isn’t as big as the one in her and Maddie’s apartment. But the three of them stumble onto in nonetheless, folding themselves and fitting into each other like jigsaw puzzle. Their scattered clothes line the path they walked, Ryn on uncertain legs, finished by a pile of her own clothes by the foot of the bed. 

“Show me,” she said, and Ben nodded. The air became charged; they all felt it. 

Now, lying down naked in between the two of them, Ryn has no doubts. 

The three of them take turns kissing, touching, exploring. The constant push and pull reminds Ryn of the ocean tides; she finds herself right at home here, now. Ben has been dotting her neck with kisses. Ryn finds herself enjoying it, tilting her head to offer more space to his hungry mouth. Maddie, instead of focusing on one area, plants open-mouthed kisses in a downward trail. Her breath tickles Ryn’s ribs and Ryn shifts, breath knocked out of her in almost-laugh. 

“Sorry,” Maddie murmurs with a smile that Ryn can feel against her skin and then she’s off again, down down down. 

Pressing kisses into Ryn’s knee, Maddie gently parts Ryn’s legs. She settles in between them, acutely aware of Ben by her right. She plants a playful kiss onto his hip, smiles up at him mischievously when he looks down at her. 

“Ryn,” he breathes into her ear. 

“Can I kiss you here?” Maddie asks. She places a hand just above Ryn’s mound. 

“Yes.” 

Maddie leans in and kisses her right at the centre of her legs. 

Ryn is not sure what she was expecting; perhaps she wasn’t expecting anything at all. But feeling Maddie’s soft lips and warm tongue kiss her _there_ leaves her suddenly short of breath and wanting, needing more. She reaches for Ben, holding onto him as if for her very life. Ryn kisses him with unexpected urgency. Ben lets her take the lead and responds in a similar manner. One of his hands cradles her cheek while the other holds his weight. He is dimly aware of the fact that he can’t possibly crush her, but the habit is stronger than logic. 

Maddie’s mouth on her leaves Ryn trembling. When Maddie retraces her downward path in the opposite direction, Ryn feels ruined. She kisses Maddie wantonly, tastes her own arousal on Maddie’s lips. 

And while the two of them are kissing, Ben does not keep idle. He momentarily steals Maddie’s mouth to himself, a hand woven into her thick hair, tugging just short of painful. But then he settles by Ryn’s side; he trails the tips of his fingers over her shoulder, across her collarbone and down the middle of her chest, skipping the spot where she seems to be ticklish. His hand eventually ventures to her legs, caressing her thighs, around the knee and then up again. Ryn opens her legs up in invitation. She looks him in the eyes and nods. He cups her mound then, pleased at the wetness he finds there.

When Ben first tries to go further, inside, Ryn hisses and tenses. He kisses his apologies into her hairline and focuses on her vulva instead. Ben hovers over Ryn briefly, looking into her eyes, having a silent conversation, before setting himself by her side again, his left hand prodding curiously around her folds.

In between Ben and Maddie, Ryn feels the safest she has ever felt in her life. So when Ben’s finger wanders down to her entrance again, after great hesitation on his part, Ryn tells him “okay, yes.” She trusts him to be careful and gentle and loving. And Ben is. Oh, he is all that and so much more. And Maddie is right there, intertwining their fingers and kissing her kissing her kissing her. So it’s much easier to ignore the initial discomfort, relax into it and take it all in. Ryn won’t lie, it is strange. But then Ben presses his finger upwards while rubbing her clit, and Ryn suddenly understands. 

She lets Ben know when she’s had enough; she’s over-stimulated and a little sore and out of breath. She rolls away from Ben and on top of Maddie, kissing her grinning mouth. Rolling further still, Ryn settles at the edge of the bed. 

Maddie and Ben take a moment to kiss. They hold each other close, move together fluidly and comfortably. Maddie is on top of him and she gives a pointed grind against his groin. Ben’s stare suddenly has a new intensity to it. Maddie’s eyes flit from his face to Ryn’s, who’s resting comfortably a little to the side.

“You okay over there?” Maddie asks with a soft smile. 

“Good.” 

“Okay.” 

Then, Maddie reaches into Ben’s nightstand a pulls out a strange square. 

“Protection,” Ben explains, having caught Ryn’s puzzled expression. 

Ryn simply nods in response and watches as Maddie tears the packet open and takes out its contents which she then rolls onto Ben’s cock. 

Maddie’s knees rest astride Ben’s hips. She sits atop of his erection for a moment, rolling her hips sensually. Ben’s hands rest on her sides, thumbs stroking up and down her skin. When she’s done teasing him, Maddie lowers herself down his shaft slowly, drawing in a breath and then exhaling shakily. Ben cradles her cheek then and Maddie leans into his touch, eyes falling closed. Ben waits, still, until Maddie starts moving, setting the pace. 

Ryn watches them move in concert, listens to their gasps and moans. She moves closer, kisses Ben first. He pants into her mouth and then turns his head to the side, planting an open-mouthed kiss to her neck. Ryn feels the faintest scrape of teeth and the answering jolt in between her legs. This is good. 

She kisses Maddie next. Kneels next to her and cradles her nape, Maddie’s buzzed off hair rough against her palm, while Maddie’s hips don’t falter. Maddie pulls Ryn’s hand in between her thighs, guides Ryn through the motions until she is gasping and then Ryn feels Maddie’s body shake. She cries out shortly, her muscles tense, and then she seems to melt, eyes closed, most of her weight resting on Ryn. 

Ryn kisses her temple and - when Maddie turns her head - her mouth. Maddie’s attention then shifts to Ben, who has ceased the urgent drive of his hips momentarily. 

“Are you close?” she asks him. 

He nods and bites his lower lip. A strangled noise escapes his mouth when Maddie moves off of him, unable to hide his displeasure at her decision. Maddie clicks her tongue, chastising, and then she lies flat on her stomach. 

“I want you to take me from behind.”

It doesn’t take long once Ben sheathes himself inside of Maddie’s warmth again. He’s been showering Maddie’s shoulders with kisses but then he buries his face in the pillow next to Maddie’s head. His thrusts are frantic now. He comes with a groan and rolls off of Maddie. 

Maddie turns to lie on her back and opens her arms for Ryn to snuggle into a hug. They kiss lazily, dopey smiles on their lips. Ben comes to lie on the other side of Maddie and then the three of them trade kisses back and forth until their tiredness gets the better of them.

They fall asleep in a loose embrace, warm, sweaty and frankly gross. But nestled in between Ben and Maddie, Ryn doesn’t care. She’s glad to get some rest before tomorrow comes and everything changes again. She’s told them she was afraid and it was the truth; but right now, all of her worries are pushed aside. For a moment, Ryn gets to simply exist and enjoy the love she’s found on land.

**Author's Note:**

> and what did YOU do at 8am today?
> 
> thanks to @crayonboxhearts for giving me the idea of Maddie riding Ben into oblivion 
> 
> also come be friends on tumblr @imaginejolls, i don't bite, i just scream about these three being the softest


End file.
